Shanshu
by AllUNeedIsFaith
Summary: Angel gets his Shanshu and his happy ending. BA fluff.


Title: Shanshu

Summary: Angel gets his Shanshu and his happy ending. BA fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

Author Notes: Just a short bit of fantasy that every BA fan wants to happen...

Buffy turned around and saw what had made the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up. Angel.

"Angel." She mouthed his name and he looked at her and blinked. She went over to the shadow that he occupied and tried to gather some thoughts. Or at least some semblance of thoughts.

"What-What are you doing here?" She asked incredulously and he just looked back at her. "Angel." She said and resisted the urge to snap her fingers at him. He seemed to snap out of whatever he went into and he looked at her. Really looked at her. In fact, he was almost looking through her, he was looking so hard.

"I-uh… I had to find out something." He said, and then glance downwards, seemingly bashful, before looking back into her eyes. When she looked into his chocolate brown eyes she felt like she could just sink… No! No, she could not do that!

"What, you came here, stirred up my emotions, just so you could _find out_ something?" She demanded and reacted the way she always did whenever she felt herself wanting to sink back into his embrace, something that would be so nice. So very, _very_ nice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know…" Angel started and then stopped himself, they both knew that when the other was around they could sense them. So his thought really was more of a wish. A wish that was stupid and one that would never happen, because her subconscious would never let that happen. She would _always_ sense him, no matter how far or how concealed he was. Not that he worked that hard to conceal himself this time.

"What are you doing out anyway? Shouldn't you be stalking in the dark?" Buffy asked, motioning to the ample amount of daylight that Angel had managed to hide from in the dark nook. A skill he had to have, Buffy thought and sighed in defeat and finally choose to let Angel of the hook. Slightly.

"Well, there's something I have to tell you, Buffy." He started and then he hesitated. Buffy stepped into the shadows with him and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" She asked, almost breathless which was probably due to the fact that she was holding in the deep breath she took in earlier so determinedly.

"Uh, well you see, there was this prophecy…" He started and Buffy groaned.

"Oh god, prophecies, curses, you are just a big ball of fun aren't you?" She asked sarcastically and Angel winced.

"I'm sorry." He apologized but Buffy waved it away.

"No, you don't have anything to apologise for. I was the ogre, not you. Anyway, go on about the prophecy. And I hope I'm not included cos that _never_ turns out well." She said and rolled her eyes, trying to get Angel to relax a bit and he did, luckily.

"Well, uh, it was called the Shanshu prophecy, and it was about an apocalypse. And there was this part about a, uh, a vampire. With a soul."

"You." Buffy whispered and Angel nodded and then lost the courage to look her in the eyes as he said the next part.

"Yeah. And it said that after the apocalypse was averted and the vampire with a soul did a few… other things, then the vampire with a soul would get to be human again." He finished and finally looked into her eyes and saw that they were shining with unshed tears.

"Buffy?" He asked, unsure of what her reaction meant. And she let loose a noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. Then she reached over and touched his cheek. At first contact she recoiled automatically but then after a moment she reached for it again and left her hand there this time. Feeling the heat that emanated from his cheek her eyes widened. Then they travelled from his cheek to his eyes and then came…

That lovely delicious kiss. Oh god she missed this. And the _warmth_. Oh _god_. She almost passed out, from deliriousness and, after a few minutes, from lack of air. Then… it was no more.

Angel pulled away and left his forehead on hers as they caught their breath. Because now Angel needed breath. Buffy felt a warm fuzzy feeling build up in her body and sweep her entire body and she shivered in happiness.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked, seeing the shiver, "Are you cold?" Buffy grimaced at the irony and shook her head.

"I'm great. Absolutely superb." She replied and at this Angel grinned down at her. Then all of a sudden he stopped grinning and pulled away, disentangling himself from Buffy.

"What is it?" She asked as he turned away from her and he just looked at her with a distraught expression.

"Buffy, the hardest thing I ever had to do was get over you. I don't know if I can do that again. I don't think I can leave again." He said, his eyes showing the hurt he had obviously experienced in the past thanks to this, and she almost rolled her eyes at the predictability of Angel. Get close to him and he runs off in the opposite direction because he's afraid of hurting you. She stepped closer to him and turned his gaze back to her with a hand on his cheek.

"Then don't." She replied simply and leaned up to kiss him. Then she took his hand in hers and they stepped out into the sunlight...


End file.
